Choices
by Frolic Acid
Summary: Story on canon dareya track
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meeting in a Coffee Shop.**

Daya had just finished his second cup of morning tea when his cellphone rang.

"Hi, Abhijeet! What's up?" Daya said as he answered the call.

"Hi Daya... uh... how are you?" Abhijeet asked. Daya could sense some anxiousness in his voice.

"Me? I am fine. Why do you ask?" Daya said.

"Oh, you didn't hear about it then?" Abhijeet asked.

"About what?" Daya questioned.

"Listen can we meet for coffee? Before going to bureau, I mean? I wanted to tell you something. It's kinda important" said Abhijeet.

"Yeah sure we can meet. Is everything okay? You sound worried" said Daya.

"Oh, I am fine. And it's not that serious. Don't worry" Abhijeet assured him.

"Okay so where do you want to meet?" Daya asked.

"Our usual meeting place? You know that little coffee shop around the corner of my house?" Abhijeet suggested.

"Fine. I will be there in an hour" Daya said.

"Okay. See you then. Bye" Abhijeet said and disconnected the call.

* * *

An hour later, when Daya entered the cafe, he found Abhijeet already sitting with a coffee cup placed in front of him.

"Sorry I got late. Morning traffic sucks" Daya said as he pulled out a chair accross the table from Abhijeet and sat down.

The waitress arrived to take his order. "A cappucino, please" Daya told her. "Okay then, tell me" he said after the waitress had walked away.

"Tarika called me yesterday" Abhijeet said, playing with the stirrer, not willing to look at him.

"So...?" Daya said.

"Do you know that Shreya is not gonna come to bureau today?" Abhijeet asked him.

"Yeah, I heard her talking to Purvi yesterday about it" said Daya.

"Do you know why? Has Shreya talked to you about it?" Abhijeet asked.

"About what, Abhijeet?" Daya said.

"I don't know how to break this news to you" Abhijeet said.

"Oh come on man! Stop beating around the bush. What is this about?" Daya said with an exasperated sigh.

"Well -"

"Wait, wait. You said Tarika called you. Is this about you and Tarika? Do you need any dating tips from me?" Daya asked, smirking at his best friend.

The waitress came back with his coffee and asked if they needed anything else. "No thanks" Daya told her. Lifting his cup to his lips, Daya took a long slow drag off the steaming cappucino. "Mmm... excellent" he said, relishing the taste of cappucino.

"Daya, Shreya's parents are looking for a suitable groom for her. Infact a guy is coming to meet her today" Abhijeet said.

Daya stared at Abhijeet, his coffee cup suspended in mid air supported by his hand. "Oh", he said setting the cup down with much more force than necessary.

"Yes. Tarika told me yesterday on telepphone" Abhijeet said.

"Daya stared glumly at his coffee, stirring it with his stirrer.

"Daya, you okay?" Abhijeet asked.

"Yeah, fine. I am fine" Daya said giving him a fake smile.

"You are not going to say anything?" Abhijeet said.

"What am I to say?" Daya scoffed. "It's good. Good for her"

"Really? That is your reaction?" Abhjeet said.

"What were you expecting?" Daya asked.

"You are not going to talk to her?" Abhijeet prompted.

"No"

"Why not?!" Abhijeet exclaimed.

"Well, she didn't tell me anything!" Daya retorted furiously. "Why should I bother? I don't care"

"Excuse me, what? You don't care?"

"No, I don't Abhijeet. It's her life, not mine. She is free to take her own decisions." Daya said.

"Look at your face!" Abhijeet said in a loud voice causing people sitting in the vicinity to stare at them. "Who are you kidding? I know you like her, Daya."

"It's not like that Abhijeet" Daya said, looking away.

"Don't you lie to me. I have seen the way you look at her. I have seen your concern for her-"

"But I am sure she doesn't feel that way. Else, she wouldn't have agreed to meet this stupid guy." Daya snapped. "Who is he, anyway?

"He is a businessman and son of her father's friend" said Abhijeet.

"I see. Good looking, I assume?"

"I don't know"

"But he must be her age and he must be rich and I have a feeling he probably is good looking too" Daya said dully.

"You know Shreya doesn't care about any of that" Abhijeet told him.

"But she's still meeting the guy" Daya said.

"Have you ever told her how you feel about her?" Abhijeet asked. "How is she supposed to know then?"

"She hasn't said anything either" Daya argued.

"Well, someone has to speak out eventually" Abhijeet said irritably.

"She doesn't love me Abhijeet. I agree we have came closer since past few days but it was nothing more than that really. Just silly flirting and stuff." Daya said.

"How can you assume that Daya? Maybe she too would have thought that you dont like her and that's why she agreed to meet this guy" Abhijeet said.

"She didn't even mention anything" said Daya.

"Maybe she is too shy to speak" Abhijeet said. "Maybe she is waiting for you to ask her out"

"Okay, so what are you suggesting?" Daya asked.

"Call her." Abhijeet said.

"Call her? Like now?"

"Yeah obviously!"

"What am I going to even say to her?" Daya said incredulously.

"Tell her how you feel, ofcourse" Abhijeet said.

"What? No, how can I-

"You know what? I have a better option. I will drive you to her house. Talk to her face to face." said Abhijeet.

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No please Abhijeet. I don't want to go there now. That-that guy might have reached already. I - I will call her" Daya said.

"Okay, call then" Abhijeet said.

"I am not calling her now!"

"Then when?"

"In some time. I promise I will call okay?" said Daya when Abhijeet looked doubtful. "Come we need to get to bureau. It's getting late"

"Daya! Daya listen to me-" Abhijeet called but Daya had already walked out of the coffee shop.

* * *

 **Quote for the day:**

 _"You cannot control the behavior of others, but you can always choose how you respond to it." ~ Roy T. Bennett._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Words Unspoken**

Daya was staring at his laptop screen, his eyes glazed. He was simply could not focus on the word document open on his screen. His thoughts were far, far away. They kept straying to her. Thinking about Shreya was not new. He thought about her everyday. Those stealing glances or the knowing smiles which they had shared since past few months brought him immense joy.

Daya had never thought he would fall in love again since both his previous relationships were a complete disaster. But there - he had fallen for her and badly.

And ever since Abhijeet had told him that Shreya was going to meet a prospective groom, he couldn't help feeling restless. A sense of unease was growing inside him. _Had he mistaken those knowing smiles and secret glances for love? Maybe it was just silly flirting in the office._ His head was full of all sorts of questions - _Who was this guy? Had Shreya known him since a long time? What if this guy turned out to be better than him and she agreed to marry him?_

His eyes fell on his cellphone lying on the desk. He had been debating since past few hours whether to call Shreya or not. He was nervous. What the hell was he supposed to say to her? Abhijeet wasn't really helping him calm down his nerves. Infact he was doing just the opposite by pestering him to call Shrey every now and then. He picked up his cellphone, fingers poised and ready to hit the call button. And then, just like the million times he had done in the past, he put it back down. He didnt know how much time had passed. Daya kept his eyes glued to the computer screen in order to avoid Abhijeet and tried to focus on work. But his thoughts kept drifting to Shreya and her faceless suitor.

He saw Abhijeet walking towards him. Daya was sure he was going to ask about the call so he promptly turned his eyes towards the screen and started typing the case report.

"Daya.."

"I haven't called her yet, Abhijeet"

"We have to go"

"Where?"

"Work. I'll drive"

Half an hour later -

"Are you going to tell me, where are we going?" Daya asked. "I have been asking you all sorts of questions and you haven't answered a single one. Are we investigating a murder or a-"

"We are going to Shreya's house" said Abhijeet.

"WHAT?"

"Yes. You obviously haven't called her until now and I know you are not going to do it. So I decided I will drive you to her place and you can talk to her face to face." said Abhijeet.

"Hey, what... how... what if that guy has arrived already?" said Daya.

"What does it matter?" said Abhijeet.

"What am I even going to say to her? It's... It's ridiculous" said Daya.

"Are you seriously asking me that, Daya? You want me to tell you what you gonna say to her?"

"Sorry, this is just happening so fast... I just don't know what am I talking about" said Daya.

"Hey, it's just nerves. Calm down. Everything is gonna be okay." said Abhijeet as he pulled the car into Shreya's driveway. "There. We are her. Go on"

Daya didn't move. He simply sat there looking at Shreya's house from the windshield of the car.

"Daya please, just go and talk to her. You might not get another chance" said Abhijeet.

"But if she loves me, she would obviously reject this guy-"

"But you haven't told her that you love her! How is she supposed to know? She is not going to wait for you forever if she doensn't know about your feelings." said Abhijeet exasperatedly.

"That's not true, man. I must have dropped tons of hints by now to tell her how much I like her" said Daya.

"It doesn't work that way" snapped Abhijeet.

"Abhijeet I-"

"I don't want to listen to all this. You are gonna go, ring the doorbell and ask for Shreya. And when she comes our, you are going to tell her that you love her. You are going to be direct. There is no other way of doing it. You've got to tell her" said Abhijeet.

"Right. Okay" said Daya and let out a whoosh of air.

"You will be fine" said Abhijeet thumping him on the back. "Go on. I will wait for you in the car."

Daya got down from the car and began to walk with snail's pace towards Shreya's home. When he reached the door, he hesitated a bit thinking about what was he going to say. His mind was blank. At that moment, it was incapable to form coherent thoughts. Taking a deep breath, he rang the doorbell.

Daya heard faint footsteps coming from inside. The door creaked open to reveal Shreya who looked almost unrecognisable. Maybe it the absense of the usual cop attire or whatever else, he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Daya sir?" Shreya exclaimed when she saw him standing outside her door.

"Wow.. you.. uh.. you look good" Daya said unable to take his eyes off her.

"Thank you sir" Shreya said ducking her head, pink staining her cheeks.

"How are you...?"

"How did you stop by...?"

Both of them said together. They laughed, relieving the tension somewhat.

"Go ahead" said Daya.

"How did you stop by?" Shreya repeated.

Daya moved closer to the door, in order to listen to any sounds within but he didn't hear anything apart from her rapid breathing. He realised that he was inches away from her.

"I wanted to talk to you" he said, his fingers accidently brushing the top of her wrist.

Shreya could feel blood rushing to her face as she blushed under Daya's scrutiny. "What is it?" she said in half whisper.

And then he froze. _What was he going to say? Shit, this is a bad timing. I can't do this. Not now. That guy could be here any minute. Hell, he might even be sitting inside. No, I can't -_

"Sir?" Shreya's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Shreya, who is it?" Shreya's mother came out followed by Shreya's father.

Instinctively, Daya and Shreya moved away from each other.

"Hello" Daya greeted her parents.

"Oh Daya sir! What a pleasant surprise" said Shreya's mother smiling at him.

"Mom, sir wanted to talk to me about something" Shreya said promptly.

"Oh, why haven't you invited him inside?" asked Shreya's mother.

"No, um... some other time.. It wasn't important really. Clearly you guys are in the middle of something." said Daya surverying Shreya's parents in traditional clothes. "I will come later. Some other time"

"Oh no sir it's okay. Actually a guy was coming to meet-"

But Daya was saved from hearing the news as a phone call interrupted them. A homicide case had come up.

 _Perfect timing._

"I gotta go. Work" Daya said and left walked back towards the car without waiting for anybody to reply.

When he sat inside the car, Abhijeet asked him excitedly, "Did you tell her?"

"No. We have to go to Marine Drive. A homicide case has come up. Just got a call" said Daya staring right ahead.

"What do you mean by no, huh? What did you talk about? Did you even meet Shreya?" Abhijeet asked him.

"Yes I did meet her but didn't say anything" said Daya.

"But why?" Abhijeet asked.

"I just couldn't Abhijeet. I don't know. And she didn't even mention anything. It's as if she wants it to be a secret." said Daya.

"What nonsense!" Abhijeet exclaimed. "She was expecting you say something"

"And what about her? Don't I have a right to know that she is meeting a prospective groom?" Daya said angrily.

"Daya, listen-"

"No Abhijeet, its okay. It doesn't matter. Lets go. We have a homicide to solve" said Daya.

"Daya but-"

"I don't want to talk about it" said Daya with a note of finality in his voice.

* * *

The rest of day, Daya found his concentration ebbing. He was glad Abhijeet was letting him be with his thoughts while doing all the work himself. He kept wondering what must me going on at Shreya's house at the moment. He was trying to convince himself not to bother but all his efforts were in vain.

Finally when he could no longer hold himself back, he went to Abhijeet. "Uh, what happened at the meeting? Purvi was with Shreya right? Did she say... anything?"

"I thought you said you didn't care?" Abhijeet said looking at him sharply.

Daya's jaw clenched. "Abhijeet please, I need to know. I need to know what happened there."

Abhijeet looked at his best friend. He could sense the emotion in his voice. He could see the pain on his face and the desperation to know the truth.

"Please Abhijeet." Daya almost pleaded.

Taking a deep breath Abhijeet said, "The meeting never happened Daya."

"Wh-what?"

"The guy didn't show up. Purvi told me" Abhijeet told him a white lie.

Daya let out a sigh of relief. "That's great news Abhijeet. That's great news" Daya said punching him on the shoulder.

"Daya.." Abhijeet began but Daya was in no mood to listen.

"Ha, the meeting never happened" he said and walked away, grinning ear to ear.

* * *

 **Quote for the day:**

"Some of us will never know we'd owned someone's heart for a season." ~ Joyce Rachelle


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey" Abhijeet said smiling at Daya when he opened the door.

"Hi" said Daya and let Abhijeet in.

"What's up? Why did you call me to your place on an early Sunday morning?"

"I am bored and I wanted to talk" said Daya.

"Okay" said Abhijeet settling himself on Daya's couch. "I am all ears"

Minutes later -

"Okay, I am sitting here reading this boring Sunday newspaper while you are just pottering around! You didn't even ask me coffee! I got up early on a bloody Sunday morning and you don't even have the courtesy to ask me coffee?" Abhijeet said feigning anger.

"I am thinking about something very important Abhijeet! And if you want coffee then move your ass and make yourself one!" Daya snapped.

"Listen I -" Abhijeet bit back a snappy retort looking at Daya's face. "Okay, now how would I know what's wrong if you don't tell me?"

"Yes, that's why I called you here!" Daya said.

"Then speak up" said Abhijeet.

"Um... you said that meeting was cancelled, right? But it got cancelled that day doesn't mean that it is never gonna happen again" said Daya.

"What?" Abhjeet said confusedly. "What are you talking about?"

"Shreya of course!" Daya exclaimed.

"Oh, yes" said Abhijeet in a dejected manner. He had been trying to dodge the subject since he had lied to Daya the other day. He knew that logically he should tell Daya the truth but he couldn't bring himself to tell the truth even today. "Yes that meeting didn't happen" he said in a low voice.

"But it might have happened after that! It has been almost a week now" said Daya.

His name is Siddharth. He is a nice guy. Well settled and a successful businessman. And she said yes, sir. Shreya is ready to get married to Siddharth.

Purvi's voice echoed in Abhijeet's head. What the hell was he supposed to tell Daya? He couldn't tell him the truth. It would crush him completely.

"Abhijeet, are you even listening to me?" Daya asked breaking his trail of thoughts.

"It couldn't have happened, Daya. The meeting" said Abhijeet

"How would you know?" asked Daya.

"Shreya would have said something-" said Abhijeet.

"Ha, really?! She didn't bother to tell us before so why would she do it now?"

"Purvi would have-"

"Purvi is her friend Abhijeet! She won't say anything unless Shreya agrees" said Daya.

"Listen Daya, this is not helping - both of us sitting together and forecasting what would have happened and what wouldn't have. I think it is best if you tell Shreya how you feel about her"

"I can't Abhijeet! That's the problem. I just can't. I don't what gets into me. I have everything in my head. I know the exact words but when I stand in front of her, I just can't get the words out" said Daya exasperatedly.

"This is not how it works buddy" said Abhijeet. "How is she gonna know if you don't speak? Besides, what exactly are you afraid of?"

"Afraid?! No, I am not..."

"Yes you are! You are practically running away from the situation. If this is because of your past -"

"No it isn't. This time it is nothing like my past relationships. With Shreya's it different. It's like we are meant to be. I - I really love her." said Daya earnestly.

"Then why are you running away from it?" asked Abhijeet.

Why am I running? Really why can't I just tell Shreya that I love he? And then one thing entered his mind… he was afraid… what if she didn't return his feelings?

"Daya stop stressing yourself over this, okay? Just go and talk to her. It's gonna be fine. Trust me." said Abhijeet.

"Yes, I trust you Abhijeet. Thanks. I think I will talk to her. Really, I don't know what I would have done without you" said Daya and walked into the kitchen leaving Abhijeet feeling guilt ridden for lying repeatedly to his best friend.

* * *

Since past two weeks, Shreya seemed unnaturally distant every time he tried to talk to her or even just hang out with her. She had this faraway look as if her mind was on something else.

One evening after work as Daya and Abhijeet were waiting in the car for the traffic to clear, Daya saw Shreya with another guy. They were merely a few blocks away from CID bureau.

"Abhijeet" Daya said. "Look, that's Shreya... and who that guy with her?"

Abhijeet took one look at the guy and gulped. He knew him. He was Siddharth, the guy whose marriage was fixed with Shreya. Purvi had showed him the photo.

Abhijeet mumbled something incoherently but Daya was not listening to him. He was watching Shreya and that guy closely.

Who the hell was that guy? And... was that a smile on Shreya's face as he spoke. She was laughing on his joke perhaps?

"Abhijeet! Do you know who that guy is?"

"N-no never seen him" Abhijeet said avoiding eye contact.

"You don't think he is the one who was coming to meet her that day, do you?" Daya asked.

"No, I dont think so" said Abhijeet hoping that the traffic would clear soon.

"How would you know?" Daya asked sounding angry. "I have never seen him before."

The huge double decker public transport bus standing in front of them finally moved after what seemed like ages much to Abhijeet's relief, sparing him from answering the question.

Daya remained quiet and unconvinced during the remainder of the journey. Abhijeet knew Daya wouldn't let the topic rest but he was saved for the time being. Meanwhile he would have to think of something to keep Daya from finding out the truth.

* * *

Over the next few days, Daya saw the same guy with Shreya many times. He even came to meet her over in the bureau. Seeing him with her had bugged him since that day he had seen them together for the first time but now his sight began to annoy him greatly. He wondered who he was. He had also noticed over a past few days that Shreya seemed to be talking to someone a lot over the cellphone. Daya knew he was being stupid but hell he was a little jealous. He just didn't like to see her talking to this guy especially since the day she had agreed to meet a prospective groom. He was feeling very insecure and he ultimately decided to ask Shreya directly about this guy.

He approached her one evening as they were departing from the bureau.

"Hey"

"Daya sir.. hello"

"How are you?"

"I am good sir." Shreya answered awkwardly.

"You seem busy these days" said Daya.

"Oh yes. The case-"

"Not the case, no. It's about..um.. I have been wanting to ask you since a long time" Daya hesitated.

"Yes sir?" Shreya inquired, completely clueless about what was coming.

"Um... who is this g-"

"Daya!" Abhijeet's voice rang out sharp and clear.

Both Daya and Shreya turned around to find Abhijeet standing behind them.

"Hello Abhijeet sir" Shreya said to him.

"Shreya, you should call ACP sir. He has some instructions for you regarding the case report" Abhijeet said.

"Okay sir" said Shreya.

"You should call right away. He said its important."

"Yes sir" Shreya said and grabbed her bag. She bade them goodbye and left, simultaneously dialing ACP Pradyuman's number.

"What the hell Abhijeet!" Daya interjected angrily. "I wanted to talk to her"

"Sorry, I didn't know I was ruining your romantic moment" said Abhijeet jovially.

"Shut up. It wasn't like that. I was just gonna ask her about that mystery guy she hangs out with these days" said Daya.

Abhijeet froze on the spot. "Y - you didn't ask her, did you?"

"Thanks to you, I didn't" said Daya irritably.

"Great" Abhijeet muttered under his breath.

"What?" Daya questioned.

"Forget about that guy. You still haven't told her you you feel" said Abhijeet.

"Before I tell her I should know who that guy is!" said Daya.

"Why do you want to know? You are wasting your time Daya. Please, I beg you. Talk to Shreya as soon as possible. Else it will be too late" said Abhijeet looking worried.

"Too late? What do you mean? Are you not telling me something?" Daya asked.

"No, why..?" Abhijeet asked anxiously.

"I just wondered" Daya said looking at him.

"Listen, all I am saying is you need to tell her. What if Shreya's parents fix her marriage with someone else?" Abhijeet said.

"No, that can't happen" said Daya looking aghast. "If only I had known who that guy was... hey! Purvi might know about him or Tarika. They are friends with Shreya obviously they would know"

"Daya I think-"

"I should have asked Tarika or Purvi earlier! Hey, can you call Tarika now? She might still be working in the lab" said Daya.

"What - now? no!" said Abhijeet in a panicky voice.

"Why not?" asked Daya.

"Because - because -" Abhijeet stuttered.

"Listen if you are not going to call, I will do it" said Daya reaching inside his pocket for the phone.

"Hey - no! Wait!" Abhijeet cried,

Daya looked suspiciously at him. "Are you not telling me something? I get a feeling-"

"He is a cousin" Abhijeet said the first thing that came to his mind.

"What?" Daya asked sounding confused.

" That guy Shreya hangs out with? He is her cousin" said Abhijeet.

Daya began to laugh. " Thats's ridiculous! Why would her cousin come to meet her so often? And Shreya never mentioned this cousin before"

"I don't know." said Abhijeet feeling sheepish.

"Really? is he really her cousin?" Daya asked looking hopeful.

"Yes." said Abhijeet.

"Wow.." Daya let out a low whistle. " If he is her cousin then that' great news! Hey how long have you known?" he asked.

" Ummm... a while ago" said Abhijeet.

"Why didn't you tell me? I have been so worried to see that guy with her" said Daya angrily.

"This is what happens Daya! I didn't tell you because then you wouldn't even have tried to speak to her." said Abhijeet.

"Right. Sorry. But I just cant do it. I admit it I am scared to admit my feelings to her" said Daya.

"Well if you cant talk to her then atleast write her a letter. Tell her how you feel in a letter. Can you atleast do that?" Abhijeet asked him sounding angry.

"Oh yes! That's a fantastic idea. I will do that. What an amazing idea Abhijeet! Thanks buddy. I promise I will write the letter tonight itself. But it's your job to give that letter to Shreya" said Daya.

"Okay. I will give it to her" said Abhijeet.

"Thanks! See you then" said Daya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

There was a loud tearing sound as Abhijeet drained his third coffee cup.

Daya scrunched one more paper and hurled the newly made paper ball across the room but unfortunately this time, it hit Abhijeet's head and bounced off.

"Okay. That's it" Abhijeet said with a note of finality in his voice.

"Sorry" Daya mutterred, folded his arms and looked at his best friend in a huff.

"What is going on Daya?" Abhijeet said looking around Daya's living room which was now littered with paper balls.

"I just.. can't.." said Daya looking genuinely upset.

"Why? Why can't you? Nobody is expecting you to be Keats or Wordsworth here." said Abhijeet.

"Huh? What's Wordsworth and Keats?" Daya asked.

"Not what's. It's who" said Abhijeet giving Daya a diapproving glare. Keats and Wordsworth were poets. They wrote love poetry"

"Since when did you start reading love poetry?" Daya asked looking surprised. "I thought you were into crime novels! I mean from crime novels to love poetry? When did that happen?"

"Tarika read a few poems to me once and I kinda liked how intense and deep the meaning was. I borrowed a book from her and I - anyway, that is not the point! We are talking about your inability to write a simple love letter!" said Abhijeet.

"My inability. Right. Huh. Easy for you to say" said Daya angrily.

"Okay, do you want me to write it down for you?" Abhijeet asked him.

"What? Are you mad?"

"Well, since you can't write, that's the only option we are left with!"

"No way! Hey, I like need some privacy here!" Daya said.

"Write it then!" Abhijeet said.

"Hey, its not a crime report. It's a love letter. It takes time!" Daya said his temper rising.

"Tell you what, just think of it as a crime report and write. Doesn't matter what you say. She will interpret it correctly." said Abhijeet in exasperation.

Daya gave him a warm smile. "Hey, really? You think so?"

"Yeah, yeah, oh man come on! Just write that thing quickly. If if don't reach bureau on time, ACP sir is gonna kill us. The case! Tha case! We are supposed to be working on a case too, remember?"

"Okay, okay... five minutes... no ten minutes.." said Daya.

"If you take one minute extra than ten, I am off buddy.. yeah.." said Abhijeet.

-

Later that evening -

"Hey you still gonna wait?" Abhijeet called when he saw Daya writing something in a hurry.

"Wha- no" said Daya when he saw Abhijeet. "Wait up, I will be out in two minutes."

Abhijeet waited and as promised, Daya emerged two minutes later wearing a smug expression. He handed Daya an envelope which was emanating a flowery smell.

"What is it?" Abhijeet asked.

"Letter. You have to give it to Shreya as soon as possible" said Daya.

"Oh great! You managed to finish it. Awesome. I will give it to her" said Abhijeet.

"Great let me know when you do" said Daya.

"Yeah.. hey what's that smell?" said Abhijeet sniffing the air around the envelope.

"It's that dumbass glu" Daya said sheepishly. "It's cherry flavoured. It's the only one we have in stock here"

"Ah, I thought you brought perfumed paper on purpose" Abhijeet said, chuckling.

"Fuck off you" Daya said while Abhijeet chortled and togther they left the bureau, locking the door behind them. 


End file.
